Sora Sakamaki/Scarab
Sora Sakamaki is one of the main characters of Miraculous: Another Tale, a fanfiction created by c5l6t4. He is a new student in Collège Françoise Dupont. He is also an animator and a member of the American Miraculous superhero team. With the Scarab Miraculous, when inhabited by Raa, he transforms into the scarab-themed superheroine Scarab, gaining the power of levitation. Appearance Physical Appearance Sora is a Japanese boy with black hair and golden brown eyes. He has a distinctive mole on the lower left side of his chin and has the top of his ears pierced. His canines are sharp and most visible when he smiles. He stands at a height of 5'8". Civilian Attire His attire consists of an oversized white shirt with a black number 8 print and buckles at the sides, as well as black ripped jeans and high top converse. He wears black arm warmers and a hat. Around his neck is a black choker with a blue scarab pendant that also serves as a Miraculous when Raa inhabits it. He carries a white crossbody bag where his kwami stays when they are out in public. Scarab He wears a gold bodysuit with black details. His suit's collar is black and extends as a mask to cover the lower half of his face. His eye mask is gold and his eyes change to have black sclerae and yellow irises. He has a black circle on the back of both his wrists which act as magnets for his maglev discs. His hair is messy and longer. The toes and soles of his boots are black. He attaches his discs on his wrists when not in use. Personality Sora is a very calm, reserved, and cheerful character. He has a delightfully offbeat way of looking at everything and freely speaks his mind in any situation. While usually not confrontational, he gives off an intimidating vibe when someone threatens his friends, showing that he cares a lot about the people closest to him despite being indifferent to almost everything else. He's quite close with Madeleine and watches out for her as if she were his own sister. Sora likes to go at his own pace, believing that rushing into things does not always give the best results. He doesn't like to talk about himself and can be extremely secretive when he wants to be. If he discloses information about himself that he has not told others, then it means that he trusts the person enough to be open with his feelings. He seems to be dense about love and doesn't know much about romantic situations. For the most part, he just follows his heart and acts however he wants, not realizing that his actions are considered to be intimate. As Scarab, he is more quiet, cautious, and mysterious. He rarely speaks but coordinates well with others and follows orders without a problem. On days when the city of Paris isn't in danger, he goes on patrol doing small good deeds and even stops to interact with some of the locals from time to time. His role as a superhero does not limit him to only fighting off villains as he still tries to help people everyday, such as carrying heavy boxes, picking up trash, entertaining children in the hospital, etc. He secretly loves the attention and affection he receives from his fans, interacting with them frequently and allowing them to take pictures with him. Abilities As a civilian Sora is an athletic individual and can run long distances without stopping. He also plays many different sports and has high stamina, endurance, agility, and good reflexes. His skills in 3D animation are impressive for an amateur and, although not perfect, he has received praise from a lot of online viewers from the Ladyblog. As Scarab Scarab has enhanced skills, such as speed, durability, agility, and most prominently, strength, as shown many times when he is able to effortlessly lift or carry something much heavier than him. He uses his discs as weapons, shields, and also uses it for his special power. His special power, Float, is executed by combining his discs together and charging it with golden energy. He throws the combined discs and it attaches itself onto its target, negating the effects of gravity and allowing it to float off the ground. This power can also be used on her allies and enemies, but they are unable to control their movement when they are levitating. His power can only be used once, so he has to use it wisely. Relationships American Miraculous superhero team Sora is part of a team in America that captures and purifies youmu. The team moved to Paris, France after they found out that the villainous duo Raven and Night Howler began working alongside Hawkmoth. He doesn't know any of their identities except for Madeleine, but he likes having everyone together and says that youmu fighting would have been boring without Bandit or Delphine. Raa When Sora first met the golden kwami, he immediately became fascinated to have discovered a rare creature, something that Raa did not find amusing. According to Odette, Sora seems to be the only Miraculous Wielder so far whom Raa had accepted in a span of 24 hours. He seems to be in really good terms with his kwami and listens to him whenever he gives him advice or suggestions. They like to spend their time together at bakeries, art galleries, and museums. Although Raa can act distant most of the time, he genuinely enjoys spending time with Sora and learning about the modern world. Madeleine Duval/Swan Princess Odette Sora knows about the identity of Madeleine's kwami and his friend as Swan Princess. He and Odette are on good terms and enjoy each other's company. He likes watching Odette dance and uses her as a model for many of his characters. He thinks Odette's motherly personality is soothing and a stark contrast to his own kwami. Penelope Miller/Delphine Sora has never met Penelope outside of their hero work and has only interacted with her alter-ego, Delphine. They officially met in Paris a few weeks after he enrolled into Collège Françoise Dupont and he occasionally sees her around the city. With the little encounters that they have, he is quite friendly towards her and acts casual as if they were old friends. He says that he finds her weird but in an interesting way when Penelope asked for his first impression of her. He later develops a crush on her and feels confused about his feelings. He gets jealous when she is with alone with another boy but doesn't show it on his face. Bandit Nathaniel Kurtzberg The two officially met in Art Club when he watched Nathaniel draw one of his comic pages. He became interested in the story and offered to make a short 3D trailer of it. They became good friends after that and frequently discuss about new character designs added into future stories. He is aware of Nathaniel's shyness and has been very patient and understanding with him; never prying into things about his life or his work if he chooses not to tell him. He also defends Nathaniel when he becomes a target of Chloé's bullying. Marc Enciel Like Nathaniel, he met Marc in Art Club after seeing the two boys sitting together. He thinks that Marc has an obvious talent for creative writing and finds his stories entertaining to read. He is supportive of Marc's talents and sometimes helps him when he is hit with writer's block, offering his opinions and ideas to further inspire Marc to continue his passion. Since Marc is more sensitive and timid than any other person he has met, he tries to be more gentle with his choice of words around him. Alix Kubdel Juleka Couffaine Rose Lavillant Luka Couffaine/Viperion Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Trivia * His name Sora means "sky" in Japanese. His surname Sakamaki can mean "rolling hills". ** The nickname Madeleine gave him is Ciel which means "heaven" or "sky" in French. * His weapons were based off Gogo's (Big Hero 6) maglev discs. * He doesn't like the taste of peanut butter. * He is ambidextrous. ** His dexterity was mentioned briefly by Alya when they were sitting so close to each other and Sora had to use his right hand to draw instead of his left. * Scarab fights using his disc like a frisbee and can attach it to the back of either his left wrist or his right. ** Despite calling it a "frisbee", the disc is actually lenticular rather than concave, but he prefers the term to avoid confusion. ** His disc also acts as a communicator. ** According to Raa, the disc is made of a light, durable, and metallic material. ** Once it is flung and hits target (if at all), it magnetically returns to its place on his wrists. * He lives in 12 Rue Gotlib in the 21st arrondissement which makes him Marinette's neighbor. * He buys from the bakery at least twice a week. * He is the only other person besides the Miraculous Guardians to know the identity of Swan Princess. * This character belongs to c5l6t4. Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona